Hunter and the Hunted
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: SoRoku, A shapeshifter and a Shadow Demon. The term is to survive. The entire world is their playground. Roxas cursed his existence while Sora savors the hunt with joy.
1. Stalker

Chapter 1

Annoyed and tired blue eyes look around his surrounds as he walked through the alley. It's been weeks and he knows a pair of eyes having watching down at him, stalking his movements every time he's going or coming home from school. It was getting one his nerves and he has a feeling the stalker isn't human.

Of course, Roxas Mikage isn't really a human as well. He has known that since his training started with his parents.

He's a shapeshifter. He came from a long line of shapeshifters and it's easy as breathing for him. Of course, after a while, he would inherit some animal instincts that can be a good and bad thing but they still have good uses. Like knowing he's still being followed.

His mother has warned him before about having enemies. Especially demons wanting the power to shapeshift at will. They can only cast illusions, and they don't transform naturally like he does. Take werewolves for example, they could only transform under the full moon only- Roxas could do that whenever he wants and whatever he wants to be. Only the youngest of the Mikage have the ability to transform and Roxas have to be the unlucky child to be the chosen one. Demons who would want his power would have to come and devour him completely to take his power away. The thought of him being eaten alive made him immediately accept the training in the first place(not to mention, his mother went on with the gorey details).

He finally made it back home and entered the quiet and empty house. His family was out for vacation leaving Roxas with some cash for grocery, enough to last him three weeks. Of course, the first night of loneliness was also the night when he first sensed the stalker watching him. It was annoying consider he had to hold a baseball bat close tight and stared at the window all night. As days went by, he decided to sleep through classes, go hang out with friends, go home, do homework, eat, shower, transform into a Germen Shepherd and guard the window till dawn. Needless to say, he became a very crabby blonde after the two weeks have flown by.

Roxas let out a loud yawn, his body yearns for a proper night of sleep but logically, and it's too dangerous with that stalker out there.

Maybe could sleep for an hour and then guard for the rest of the night. He should do that considering he has very dark bags under his eyes. He should rest before the bags become permanent.

Accepting that was a good idea, he fell onto the couch the moment he made it home and drifted to a deep slumber.

Too bad for him, Roxas slept for more than an hour.

* * *

Intense and amused blue eyes stare at blonde hungrily, licking his lips. At last the blonde fell asleep. It was about time! He was wondering when would the shape shifter have to nap. He was waiting for so long for this opportunity.

"I know that look," a teasing voice called out. A girl with dark red hair and matching blue eyes appearing next to him with a smirk on her face. "You naughty, naughty demon. You shouldn't play with your meal like this. You tired out the poor thing."

"I know that, Kairi," Sora pouted playfully. Kairi is a cat demon that was left for dead by her tribe years ago until Sora saved her from the certain death. Since then, they've been the best of friends. "But I want the shapeshifter to be weak. The more resistance, the less messier my meal will be."

"Then you should better hurry," Kairi said. "The parents are coming home within a week."

"I know that Kai," Sora responded with a gleeful look on his face. "I was about to go until you show up." He could just imagine the horrific looks the boy's parents would have.

"My fault, eh?" Kairi chuckled. "Well, excuse me for the interruption. Have fun with your meal tonight. Don't overdo it or you'll get blood on the ceiling just like last time."

Sora waved it off as Kairi disappeared from sight and he turned to a mist of shadows to enter through the window and materialize next to the sleeping boy. He smirked at the boy, looking so innocent and peaceful when he sleeps. Such a pity for a life like his has to come to an end but Sora wants the boy's powers and only that. He carefully lifted the boy's head up and tilted it to the side for easier access. The boy muttered something under his breath but didn't stir. Sora leaned closer for the neck and trails his tongue down the boy's flesh, tasting the tenderness.

_So sweet…_

Oh yes, he will enjoy every part of this boy.

He heard a groan and saw the eyes opening. The boy was waking up and Sora just got here. Without a second thought, Sora bite down on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Roxas was half conscious when he felt arms holding him and a tongue leaving a trail of wetness. He immediately felt his instincts screaming danger and opens his eyes. Then he felt fangs piercing his shoulder and it brought him wide-awake. Roxas felt pain surging through his shoulder and he screamed. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a guy drinking greedily for his blood and he instinctively reacted, his right arm changing to a tiger's claw and he brought it down to swipe the intruder. The intruder vanished into thin air and by that time, Roxas transformed into a giant feline, standing in all four, growling and looking for signs of that intruder.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and limped towards the doorway. His left shoulder ached in pain and he had to get out of here fast. He stopped at the doorway when he saw the same intruder materializing in front of him.

"_Who are you?"_ Roxas growled. Though his mouth didn't form those words. Mom did tell him demons could communicate with most animals.

"A demon," the intruder introduced, bowing down with formal respect. "A Shadow Demon to be exact."

"_Nice to meet you,"_ Roxas said with sarcasm. _"Now get the hell out of my house."_ He growled, preparing to pounce the demon if it decides to try anything funny.

"But I just got here," the demon half-whined. "Is this the way you treat your guests?"

"_When they bite me, yes,"_ Roxas said sourly. _"Either you leave or I'll kill you myself."_

The demon bared his fangs wolfishly, seeming excited with the challenge. "Have you ever killed a demon before?" Roxas hesitated. True, he was never in this position before, he half hoped he could get through life without getting attacked but he guessed wrong.

Somebody up there hates him.

"_If I must,"_ Roxas responded with determination. The demon's grin- if possible- grew wider.

"Then this will be fun," he took a step forward and Roxas attacked, pouncing at the demon. The demon vanished with the shadows and Roxas landed on the ground. He was getting annoyed of that move. Roxas saw front door just a yard away from him. It was his chance for freedom. Survival instincts agreed with him greatly.

He changed back to a human and ran towards the doorway. That's when the demon appeared and pulled Roxas close to him, backed up to the wall. Roxas panicked, not even five minutes and already he's in a very uncomfortable position and the demon looked gleefully like a five year-old who just received a giant lollipop.

"I thought you could do better than this," the demon purred, licking Roxas' shoulder wound. "Your blood tastes so good. It reminds me of chocolate." Roxas squirmed.

_Think. Think. Think! Stupid brain, think!_

"I think I'll take you tonight," the demon continued. "_All of you_." Roxas snapped, fear written all over his face. He decided to do what's best if he wants to see tomorrow and save his virginity. Swallowing his pride, he slammed his knee between the demon's legs causing the demon to howl in pain, slipping his grip from the shapeshifter, allowing the blonde to run out of the door, screaming like a madman.

"RAPIST! RAPIST AT THE MIKAGE RESIDENCE!" he shouted down the streets, later on disappearing in the middle of the night in the form of a snow owl.

* * *

Date Began: July 28, 2007

Date Completed: July 29, 2007  
Date Edited: December 31, 2009

Author's Rambling: Yeah, I decided to put this one up first. Ehehe…I couldn't think at the end. My mind died somewhere after my piano lesson so yeah…

Oh well, I'm going to work on the next chapter now, see ya. Leave a review.


	2. Terms

Chapter 2

Roxas flew as fast as he could as an owl. Though they're not the fastest bird, they see well in the dark and the last thing he wanted was to fly into a pole. He prayed that the demon but his prayers went unanswered when a shadow shot out from nowhere and he felt two hands catching him.

"We meet again, birdie," Roxas squirmed in the demon's clutch. He could feel the demon descending from flight. Roxas could just predict what would happen next: he'll be raped, eaten and some poor traveler would find his pile of bones neat and cleaned for the entire world to see. Let's just say it won't be pretty.

"_Let me go,"_ Roxas demanded, squirming. His owlish eyes glared at the demon, hooting wildly, calling out for help from other birds. All of a sudden, the grip around him tightens and he couldn't feel himself breath.

"I didn't expect that a shapeshifter would resort to a dirty trick, like that," the demon hissed.

"_You were about to rape me,"_ Roxas countered. _"What did you expect me to do? Slap you?" _

"Anything but kneeing me!" the demon responded. Roxas noted the demon sounded a bit childish. "I was about to play with you a little longer but I guess not."

"_Play!?"_ Roxas shriek. _"Is all just some twisted game for you? Watching me for the past two week and made me paranoid for so long!?" _The demon smiled cruelly.

"What did you expect from a demon? I love playing with my food," he responded. "So how do you like to be served? Barbequed or boiled? Of course, I'll have to skin you alive, first." Roxas thought franticly. He's too young to die for god's sakes. There are so many things he wants to see in life and games to play.

…_Games? Of course!_

"_I bet I can beat you in a different game," _Roxas challenged. This sparked the demon's attention. The demon eagerly loosens his grip on the owl just a little, eyes shinning with excitement.

"Oh? What kind of game would you suggest?" the demon asked.

"_A game made by my rules and you have to follow them,"_ Roxas responded.

"I'm listening," the demon said. Roxas thought hard.

"_A game of cat and mouse where you're the cat and I'm the mouse."_ Roxas explained. _"Two years is the time limit and I can hide anywhere in the world. You win only if you catch me."_ The demon looked as if he was in deep thought.

"A semi-interesting game, with a shapeshifter no less," The demon said. "Though I don't see much difference from my little game."

"_Instead of stalking me, you'll be chasing me. Exercise for the both of us, dumbass,"_ Roxas responded with an indignant pout and failed miserably because he's still an owl.

"Oh fine," the demon responded. "But I would like to change one rule of the game."

"…_And that would be?"_ Roxas asked. The demon smirked.

"Let's change the time length four years. It'll be much more interesting," he said. Roxas' eyes narrowed again.

"_Two." _

"Four."

"_Two." _

"Four."

"_Two."_ Roxas felt ridiculous arguing with the demon.

"Four."

"_Two." _

"Four."

"_Two." _

"Three or no deal," the demon responded, now irritated. "Say no and I'll eat you here and now." Roxas felt his throat constricted, he didn't want that to happen. He shook his head without a second thought and the demon smiled. "Good birdie," he petted Roxas, stroking his feathers. "I'll give you a head start on the game, say…forty-eight hours? I'm pretty sure that'll be enough time for you to get out of this country and hide. As for your terms if you win the game, what will they be?"

"_You will leave my entire family and me alone,"_ Roxas responded firmly. _"Don't come after our ability ever again."_ The demon laughed.

"As expected," the demon responded. "But you know," he leaned close to the shapeshifter, "There are others like me after your ability. Are you going to play this game on them too?" Roxas didn't respond, he didn't have an answer for that. He was trained to fight back the demons, not run for the rest of his life. The grip on him loosened completely and Roxas found himself perched on top on a ledge. The demon levitated in front of him. Roxas finally caught the reason why the demon could catch him. The jerk has leather wings.

Wings. Of all the thing the demon could have. Roxas made a mental note not to fly for a while.

"Before I go, may I have the name of my victim?" the demon asked sweetly. Roxas irked at the word victim and hesitated.

"…_Roxas. Roxas Mikage,"_ Roxas responded. _"And I won't be your next victim."_ The demon smirked.

"We'll have to see about that…_Roxas_," the demon said Roxas' name as if tasting it. "My name is Sora…your hunter. Remember now, you have forty-eight hours head start. Better use the time wisely, my little prey." Roxas watch Sora disappeared in a purple mist and he sighed, he fluttered his feathers before changing again, this time, as a wolf. His instincts were sharper now as he examined the area with his eyes before sprinting off to the darkness. He has forty-eight hours to hide, he has time to get out of the country and call his family to explain the situation. That sounds easy enough.

The problem is how would his family react to the news.

Oh yeah, he's in deep shit.

* * *

Sora watched Roxas turned into a wolf and watch the boy ran off into the dark of night. Of course he didn't follow, that would be a bit disrespectful of him not upholding his promise to the innocent blonde.

Then again, demons are infamous for breaking their vows but the demon felt tired, apparently his chase with little Roxas wore him out. He grinned while his body began to disperse slowly in the shadows, retreating back into the darkness.

He just can't wait to start the hunt.

* * *

Twenty year-old Cloud Mikage woke up from the sound of his phone and almost fell out of bed reaching for it.

"Hello?" he said to the receiver.

"Cloud? It's Roxas," Roxas responded at the other end. That snapped Cloud wide-awake. Cloud and Roxas are brothers and best friends. Like Roxas, Cloud once had the power to shapeshift until Roxas was born into this world. Though he cannot denied the fact he miss the days he could shapeshift, he still has a little brother that looks up to him. At the other end, Cloud heard a loud foghorn blared loudly.

"…Where are you?" Cloud asked.

"_Erm…South Korea?"_ Roxas responded uneasily. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"What in the world possessed you to go to South Korea?" he asked. It wasn't the first time Roxas traveled to another country. Last year, the blonde swam to China as a dolphin. His parents weren't happy when he came back, that's for sure.

"_Well…I'm on the run,"_ Roxas explained vaguely.

"From the Boogeyman again?" Cloud asked, teasing Roxas with past childhood fears.

"_No!"_ Roxas shouted at the earpiece, irked. _"I'm running from a Shadow Demon!"_ Roxas saw the odd looks from the people passing by, and he shot a glare back. "WHAT?" he cried at them. They quickly disperse and disappear among the crowd. Roxas rubbed his forehead, maybe swimming here, as a great white shark was a bad idea…the animal's aggressive behavior is getting to him.

"And you swam from Japan to Korea just to get away?" Cloud questioned. Roxas sighed before explaining the whole ordeal to his brother. After five minutes, the younger brother finished and Cloud finally spoke up. "You remember we do have several butterfly blades, in the house, right? We also have a sword stashed under the kitchen table."

"…_Mom or Dad never told me that,"_ Roxas admitted.

"Yes they did, you were blasting music into your ears during safety lectures," Cloud responded simply.

"_Hehe…"_ Roxas chuckled nervously. _"So what am I going to do now? I'm barely a sophomore in high school and already I'm chased by a demon."_

"Well, for the record, you were the one who insisted on the game," Cloud responded flatly. "So if you died, it's really all your fault."

"_Glad to know how much you care for me,"_ Roxas' voice dripped with sarcasm. _"Listen, can you get Mom or Dad to enroll me in a foreign exchange program. Don't we have a family friend in America…Axel Fyre? He one of dad's best colleague friends remember? Can't we ask him to be my cover saying I'm there for foreign studies since he knows about the family secret too."_

"…That has to be one of the most brilliant ideas I've ever heard from you," Cloud responded plainly.

"_Hey!"_ Roxas growled._ "I can think of good ideas when I want to." _

"Oh, kicking the demon in the groin was one of your good ideas too?" Cloud asked plainly.

"…"

"…Fine," Cloud finally agrees. "But you better come back alive."

"_Don't worry, Cloud,"_ Roxas responded._ "I have twenty-eight hours to go before Sora comes after me. I can take care of myself. Tell mom and dad I'll miss them." _

"Sora? Is that the name of the demon?" Cloud asked.

"_Yeah, that's his name,"_ Roxas responded before yawning loudly. _"I'm gonna go and find place to sleep. Swimming wore me out." _

"Take care," Cloud advised.

"_Bye."_ Roxas hung up.

* * *

Date Began: July 29, 2007

Date Complete: August 6, 2007

Date Edited: December 31, 2009

Author's Rambling: My Internet's a bitch and it's lagging like there's no tomorrow. It's getting on my nerves. –sighs-

Dancing Under the Moonlight might take some time for me to update. My mind's a jumble right now and I'm focused on waiting for Rush Hour 3, my piano work and finishing Final Fantasy 4. Hehe…so many things to do, so little time. I'll update as soon as I can get my head clear from those distractions. Bye!

Leave a review!!!!!


	3. Fortune Telling

Chapter 3

In a pleasant park where families came to play was Roxas sitting down on a bench, reading an English copy French for Dummies. He was extremely grateful he took an English class in Japan. English was his only way of communicating with others around him since the language became universal throughout the world. Without it, he would have wander helplessly throughout the world for the next three years. That or take an excruciating long time to memorize as many languages as he can. Of course, colleges would be pleased to have someone to know so many languages but the would get suspicious about why did he transfer from school to school…

"Boo!" A sudden voice cried playfully behind the studying Roxas. Roxas didn't jump or react on the surprise.

"Hey Hayner. Morning, Namine," he greeted his French friends without looking up.

"Aw, how come you never get scared?" Hayner asked, sitting down on the right of his foreign friend while Namine's sat down on Roxas' left. Roxas finally look up to his friend with an innocent smile.

"I get that a lot from my friends so I'm use to it," Roxas responded. Hayner groaned.

"Tell your friends 'Thanks a lot,'" Hayner pouted. Roxas chuckled. In reality, he had no real human friends, only animal friends. He shouldn't be making any right now, not while he's on the run.

"Anytime."

The blonde still couldn't believe his parents actually agree with his plans three months ago after Cloud explain what's going on. Sure there was a fit from his mother but she calmed down and came to her senses and accepted the fact her son is being hunted by a crazy demon but she was still pissed that it was her son who stated the 'game.' Roxas claimed over on the phone it was for survival reasons from getting eaten alive and raped.

His father then got Roxas' legal files and sent it to Axel, who happens to be a professor in a university somewhere in California. Axel agreed to play along since he still owe dad from this one embarrassing bet they made back in their college years. Dad wouldn't explain _what_ it was though. It was probably something really, really embarrassing. Roxas will have to ask the red-head someday.

Once the files were set, Roxas went hiding jumping from one country to another. He traveled up north from South Korea to Russia to Ireland and swam immediately towards China.

After figuring out his scent could be tracked in the air, Roxas' best bet of traveling is land and water. By land he could mask his human scent by rolling on the ground, leaving a faint trail that'll disappear within hours. By water, Sora seems to have the most difficult time to find Roxas. It would take him between a week or two to find the blonde again.

During that time, Roxas would go to the nearest city and interact with society. His human side needs the interaction or else his animalistic side would have more control over him. To the blonde's dismay, he has to keep up with his grades and studies. His parents still want him to finish his schooling; chased by a demon or not. His mother is especially scary when it comes to grades. So, Roxas would register for school and stay there until the demon catches up with him. Then Roxas would jump to the nearest water and swim away to the next country. Once in a while he would see Sora walking down the streets among the crowds. They would exchange a few words but the demon never attempts to capture him. The demon looks a bit tired and sleepy in the morning. Roxas guessed Shadow Demons are nocturnal creatures.

Now he's in France with his two new friends that promised to give him a tour around town. He was so eager to explore until his instincts suddenly screamed danger and he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around and it took almost all his will power not to let his jaws drop.

"Roxas! I knew it was you!" Sora cried happily, hugging the stunned shapeshifter.

Okay, now his jaws did drop.

Hayner and Namine looked at them with a confused expression.

"Who's he, Roxas?" Hayner asked. Sora turned to the shifter's friends with an innocent smile and bowed.

"Ah, forgive me," he apologized. "My name is Sora, and I'm Roxas'-"

"-Cousin!" Roxas blurted out. "Yep, he's my cousin visiting me from Japan. Namine and Hayner, meet Sora. Sora, this is Namine and Hayner." There was a brief exchange of 'Hellos' and there was a small silence and Roxas' friends were instantly suspicious.

"Well…that does explain how you guys look almost the same…" Namine began. She eyed both boys suspiciously. Both demon and shapeshifter grinned back innocently but the aura of tension says otherwise. Roxas immediately change the subject.

"So, are you going to take me around town?" He asked Namine and Hayner. Hayner's eyes lit up.

"Oh right, let's go," Hayner cried. "First stop: Madam Lulu's Fortune Telling shop and you can come along, Sora, since your Roxas' cousin and all." Sora smiled happily.

"Thank you," Sora said. Hayner and Namine led the way with the look-alikes follow a bit further behind, letting Roxas to talk to Sora in a different language.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked in his native language.

"Well, I got bored just watching you," Sora responded with a smug look. " Why can't we call it a temporary break…for now." Roxas made a face.

"Did you have to barge into my social life?" the shapeshifter asked.

"Where's the fun in that if I don't?" Sora responded. Roxas resisted an urge to snarl. He has to get out of here fast, away from here so Namine and Hayner could be safe. Before he could form a plan, Sora lean close to him and whisper into his ears.

"_You dare run now, your friends won't see the next day."_ The demon warned. Roxas glared back helplessly at the demon and watch Sora smiling innocently back. Roxas merely scowled before following his human friends.

* * *

The four of them entered Madame Lulu's fortune telling store after walking for ten minutes-with Roxas bickering with Sora in Japanese every one in a while. A goth-like lady wearing a black dress and carrying a moogle doll in one hand greeted them.

"Are all of you here for a reading?" she asked. Hayner pushed Roxas forward.

"Nope, just him," he said.

"Would you like a crystal ball reading or a tarot card reading?" she asked.

"A crystal ball reading please," Roxas responded.

"Are you trying to know how long will you live?" she asked. Hayner stepped forward and lean near Roxas to whisper to the shifter's ear.

"She looks like a bogus to me," he whispers.

"Says the boy who was lazy to take a shower over this weekend," Lulu suddenly announced while looking into the crystal ball. Roxas turned to Hayner with an eyebrow raised before taking step away from the blushing boy. "Soccer practice maybe hard but personal hygiene is important." Hayner burned with embarrassment.

"That explains the smell…" Sora snickered slightly. Roxas kicked the demon on the shin to shut him up. Sora glared right back at him.

"The moons," Lulu suddenly spoke. Everybody turned to her.

"What was that?" Roxas asked.

"In sixteen full moon, you'll undergo a drastic change," Lulu announced. "And the animal inside of you will break loose." Roxas swallowed. She knows about his secret…does she? Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas, are you a nymphomaniac?" he asked.

"What? No way!!!" Roxas cried. Sora laughed and Roxas kicked him again to shut up.

"I also see danger coming your way," Lulu added. "And you'll be on the run from it?"

"Then…are you a triad member?" Hayner asked another stupid question.

"Do I look like a Yakuza member to you?" Roxas glared.

"Um…is that a rhetorical question?" Hayner responded, uneasily. Namine whacked Hayner on the backside of his head.

"You just have to ask the dumbest thing," Namine scold. "You watch too many foreign movies."

"…" Roxas and Sora didn't respond, Namine was just plain scary when she's irked and Lulu is making too many accurate readings that it's even making the demon sweat.

"Let's go and have some ice cream!" Namine insisted, changing the subject.

"I'm in," Sora piped. Roxas frowned. Isn't he worried about one bit of the fortuneteller? Lulu stood next to him and handed him a small note.

"If you need help about your future, call me," she whispers. Roxas look up to her with almost renewed hope and was shot down immediately when she stuck her hand out. "Fifty Euros for a reading."

Cursing slightly, Roxas handed her the money before heading outside with everybody else.

* * *

It was hours before the sun began to set and with each passing seconds, Roxas grew jumpy and alert as he noticed Sora grew active as the sun disappears from view.

"Well, it was fun today," Hayner announced, grinning. "We should do this again sometime." Roxas gave his friend a small smile knowing it will be a long time till he would be able to something like this again.

"Yeah, we would like that, right, _Sora_?" Roxas asked, gutting the demon. Sora glared.

"I can't wait," he responded, his gaze still set on the shapeshifter. Namine stepped forward and handed Roxas a wrapped gift.

"What's the special occasion, Namine?" Roxas asked.

"You looked pretty down today, so I bought this for you for good luck," she said, smiling. Roxas felt a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks," he said. Hayner and Namine walked away, leaving Roxas and Sora alone in the streets. There were rarely any passersby now that shops were closed and everybody were back home with their families, spending time together. Roxas yearn dearly for his family. He felt a clammy cold hand on his shoulder and the thought of his family were banished from the corner of his mind.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sora asked, grinning wildly. Unfortunately for Roxas, Sora wants to get to the game and start immediately.

"Umm…give me ten minutes?" Roxas asked innocently.

"I'll find you before the night's over," Sora frowned slightly. It never takes him long to track Roxas once the blonde's in a fifty mile radius.

"You sound like you actually want me to extend the time longer," Roxas pointed.

"Don't expect me to do this all the time," Sora responded. "Besides, three months is too short for our game to end already."

"Whatever," Roxas said, changing into a German shepherd dog. He looked at Sora one more, glaring the best he could. _"No following." _

"Scout's honor," Sora responded, grinning smugly. A little growl came out of Roxas before he began running. He decided the one best place to travel and where Sora would never dare step into: the sewers. The sewers of Frances pumps a million gallons of dirty, smelly, stinking waters and since demons have super sensitive noses, they would pass out at the stench(only swamp demons could handle the smell). However, Roxas can't travel as an animal unless he wants to pass out as well. He'll have to take his chances going through the Stinky Sewers of Doom as a human. He also made a note to never go by France's sewers again after he slipped and fell in the waters filled with unwanted mentionable after the first ten minutes underground.

It took the boy days to rid the smell of shit off of him.

* * *

Date Began: August 6, 2007

Date Complete: August 19, 2007

Date Edited: December 31, 2009

Author's Note: I'm planning…on doing a minor crossover with Supernatural but I don't know if I should or shouldn't. HAHAHA…I'm such an idiot. Tell me if you guys want a crossover or not in the next chapter or not through the reviews.


	4. Silly Rabbit

Chapter 4

To many people, America is the land of the free.

To Roxas, those words sounded a bit overrated.

It took him forever to cross the ocean – a little over three months to be in fact- and spent his first night there sleeping in the cheapest hotel he could find and slept in all-day, undisturbed or worrying how long will Sora find him. Later on that night, he decided to call his family again, to prove to them that he's still alive.

"_Mikage residence,"_ Cloud answer.

"I'm still alive," Roxas announced. He heard dish crashing on the floor and a person screaming on the background. It was probably Cloud's college roommate. There were heavy steps and a loud door slam until Cloud spoke on the phone.

"_Shit, Roxas. Where have you been?"_ Cloud demanded on the other end.

"Swimming towards the land of the free," Roxas responded, rolling his eyes. "Though the land is anything but free…not while Sora's chasing me."

"_It's going to take him a while since you did travel mostly by water,"_ Cloud reminded. _"How are you feeling anyways?"_

"I'm exhausted to no end," Roxas responded. "It's almost a year and I'm getting sick of it."

"_Well you were the one who suggested it,"_ Cloud reminded. _"I wasn't the stupid one who made the rules." _

"Thanks for the brotherly support," Roxas responded. "If that's what you call a brotherly support."

"_Nice to know you're a bit more sarcastic than last time…have you been traveling as a shark again? You know what happens to you later on."_ Roxas could already imagine this brother wagging a finger at him if they were speaking face-to-face.

"You're being like mom again," Roxas pointed out.

"…_And you have the tendencies of pointing out the obvious," _Cloud announced_. "But enough of that, I want you to get a package from an American friend of mine." _

"What's in it?" Roxas asked curiously.

"_Something you might want later on,"_ Cloud responded. Cloud could imagine his brother giving him the best death glare he could muster.

"Butterfly daggers? Holy water? Salt would be nice," Roxas asked hopefully. Then again, he could buy salt in a liquor store.

"_You'll have to get it to know what it is,"_ Cloud responded in the end.

"Oh fine," Roxas said with disappointment. "So where are they anyways?"

"_Go check your e-mail,"_ Cloud responded, then a soft click on the other end.

* * *

A week after the phone call, Roxas walked along the highway in the middle of the night with backpack strapped securely on his shoulder; inside were just several bottles of water and several sandwiches and burgers he ordered in a diner from the last town he stopped by. He was really grateful for one thing: Sora hasn't appeared in the past week so Roxas could safely assume the demon is out in the ocean looking for him.

Assuming that the demon is out in the sea. For all Roxas knew, the pervert could be trailing him now. Roxas shook that thought out. There's no way Sora could catch him right now. The distance between them is too far. Lost in his thought, he was dimly aware of the car behind honking at him. Roxas stopped and turned around to see the car stopping next to him and two men in front greeted him.

"Hey, what's a kid like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" the taller man asked. Roxas eyed them suspiciously. Those two didn't have any malicious aura around them so they couldn't be demons, but they also have a scent even he could recognize immediately. Demon's blood - and they is reeking with the scent from head to toe.

"Just traveling," Roxas responded, his accent gave it away he wasn't around here.

"Need a ride?" Dean asked. "The nearest town is miles away."

"...Sure," Roxas shrugged and entered the old-model car without a second thought. He is tired from the walking.

"Dean Winchester," Dean introduced. "And the brat over there is my brother, Sam." Sam gave Roxas a nod and elbowed Dean.

"…Roxas Mikage," Roxas responded, pulling out a burger from his backpack. Dean caught the sight of the burger from his mirror and asked.

"Hey kid, got a burger with extra onions?"

"…" Roxas hates onions. A lot. "No. I'm allergic to them." Dean pouted, unhappy with the response.

"So what are you doing, traveling alone?" Sam asked. If there's something Roxas is good at, it's pulling lies out of his ass. He just has to make sure he's sticking somewhat close to the truth to remember easier.

"Traveling," Roxas responded simply. "My mom let me travel around America for a year. I'm from Japan."

"How old are, kid?" Dean asked.

"My parents told me to never tell strangers that, especially if they're possible pedophiles," Roxas bluntly responded.

"Did she ever mention to never enter a stranger's car then?" Sam questioned.

"I was just curious about the demon blood lingering on your body," Roxas countered and the car suddenly took an abrupt halt in the middle of the highway and the brothers turned to blonde. Dean pulled out a gun and aimed it right over Roxas' chest. The atmosphere in the car changed a complete 180.

"If you're a demon, you better get out of the kid's body now or I'll force you out," Dean responded.

"I'm a hunter," Roxas responded. "From Japan and there are no demons possessing my body. I just notice the blood because my family have a gene for a sharp nose."

"So you sniff demons out with that big nose of yours?" Dean cracked a half-smile. Roxas felt his animalistic side trying to let a growl out through his mouth.

"No, but how can I prove to you I'm not possessed?" Roxas asked. Sam passed a canteen and the blonde opened it revealing water. He gave them a looked. "Holy water?"

"Demons hates that stuff," Dean explained. "You'll be exhaling smoke if you are a baddie. Drink up." Roxas glared at him before taking three gulps of the holy water down his throat. Roxas drank half of the water and proved the hunters in front of him he's not a demon and grudgingly brought their gun down. "Okay, so you're not a demon." Dean said, with a disappointed tone. Roxas twitched; they really wanted him to be a demon to be shot at? Talk about child brutality.

"Thanks for the ride anyways and sorry about the hamburger," Roxas apologized.

"No problem kid," Dean said. "You can pay for dinner when we reach the motel." It took a moment for Roxas to comprehend what Dean said.

"Hey! I'm just a kid you a-hole!"

* * *

"Stupid old man…can't give a kid a break…" Roxas grumble under his breath as he fell onto his bed. It was a good thing his parents did give him an account of his own to draw money form, otherwise he couldn't have stay in room with the most comfortable bed he has slept in the past year. He stretched, feeling his other mind want to come out again. Roxas presume it's a bit natural for him since he changes to five different animals everyday now just to be sure Sora couldn't track him down. Roxas sighed and close his eyes, feeling himself his other side taking control and turning into…a rabbit?

_A fucking rabbit? _

Roxas wonders in his other are right of mind they have a pretty darn good reason why they chose to shapeshift into a fricken rabbit. He isn't in a hopping mood right but he presumes it's Sam and Dean's fault. He didn't have a chance to think when his other half took over.

Rabbit-Roxas jumped off the bed and wandered around the room. Everything was so huge! He felt like he was the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Absorbed with that thought, he didn't notice the brothers enter the room.

"Hey Sam! Looks like the brat bailed on us and left us a rabbit," Dean said, picking Roxas up. Roxas squirmed violently in the man's strong grip.

"Dean, put the rabbit down," Sam said. "It looks like it hates you." Roxas will thank Sam for this.

"But we could eat it," Dean said all too cheerfully. Roxas felt his blood turn to ice.

"_He's going to what!?!" _

Feeling the rise of panic in his rabbit mind, he bit Dean's hand causing the older hunter to let him go. Rabbit-Roxas fell harshly onto the floor but he didn't care as it got back up and ran out of the room.

"Catch that rabbit, Sam," Dean cried. "I'm going to barbecue Trix, here!" Roxas hopped until he turned and stopped when he reached the stairs, he heard footsteps coming and quickly transformed back. He was still panicking when he found his bunny tail on his behind.

"_Damnit!" _he thought and leaned on the wall to cover it when the Winchesters finally came.

"What was with all that racket?" Roxas asked the brothers.

"Did you see a fricken fast white rabbit by any chance coming by here?" Dean asked. Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"Rabbit? What rabbit?" he asked. "I didn't see any rabbit coming by." Though Dean looked convinced, Sam wasn't.

"Hey Roxas, could you turn around?" he asked. Roxas wanted to be sliced into a thousand pieces and be buried six feet under.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just turn around," Sam said. Roxas sighed and turned, looks like his secret is out. He waited to hear the guns to click again. Nothing happened.

"Sam, are you trying to check out the poor kid's ass?" Dean joked. Roxas felt his lips twitched again. He was the one who paid for lodging tonight.

"I swear, I thought I saw something…fluffy behind Roxas," Sam said, carefully choosing his words. Roxas didn't felt a tail anymore so he could assume it's gone before Sam had a chance to see it completely.

"_Thank god."_

"Whatever, Sammy," Dean responded, shaking his head in dismay; both from the loss of the rabbit and his brother. "Come on Roxas, we have something to talk to you about?" Roxas followed the two back to the rooms and inwardly sighed.

"_I hate myself."_

* * *

Chapter Completion: December 15, 2007 – December 28, 2007

Chapter Edited: December 31, 2009

Author's rambling: It was originally planned to be a one chapter Supernatural crossover but yeah…seeing all those reviews, I decided against it on making one long chapter. xD Thanks to **Da Mongoose's** one-shot, it got me to work on it when my mind died momentarily. Anyways, winter break sucks and I don't have any more privacy anymore, which sucks even more. Life can't seem to give me a break anymore.

See ya later!


	5. Interlude

Interlude: Boredom and Animals

The ice in his lemonade is melting and he didn't even take one sip of it even once. Roxas's knows he should finish his drink first or it'll taste really icky later on. His other half didn't like icky taste. He would reply they're rather picky (Hey, he rhymed).

Now let's just say ten year-old Roxas is extremely bored.

Bored because there's nothing to do.

Bored because Cloud nii-san isn't home.

Bored because he actually finished his training earlier than usual today.

So in turn, he decided to muse about his other side and which forms he particularly likes to change to the most.

His German Shepard form he enjoys slipping into for fun of it. Especially when he would walk up to random strangers and get fussed over by the females thanks to his perfected puppy-eyes. Adding the whining and he'll get free food from the strangers. That is until his mother would come up to them and take him away. His mom is never amused with those antics.

Sometimes he'll become a kitten and curl up, looking like a cute fuzz ball with his ears tilted back. Too bad the cuteness doesn't work towards his mother. That woman is immune to any cuteness the blonde could come up with. It's a shame; to another person, Roxas could have gotten any game console he would have wanted but his mother was not just any person – she's the devil wife!

…That was pure sarcasm, folks. His family hunts down demons and devils, remember? Anything that's classified evil, scary and dark is entitled to a death sentence by his family…except the mom; she's a special case. (Don't let anybody know that or Roxas's mom will add extra tor- training to the young blonde.)

He particularly likes to be an eagle when he wants to fly airborne under the sun. He could get around anywhere in that form. Of course, he could only fly in that form in such a limited amount of time. Eagles are extinct animals, therefore, revered and pampered. He didn't feel like getting shot down by a tranquilizer dart and almost got shipped off to the US. That only happened _once_. His mom wasn't happy about that.

…On to the next animal!

He couldn't decide which is better: a wolf or coyote. They're both awesome. They're loyal to their pack, strong and nimble. They can't be graceful like cats but he'll pick loyalty any day.

Which brings back memories of his mother lecturing something about shifting into a form that would guarantee him to live and see the next day rather than changing to his favorite form that would guarantee his deathbed.

Roxas took a sip of his lemonade. It tastes icky now. A wicked idea popped up in his mind. Being bored tends to makes him rather…daring and slightly crazy. He quickly finishes the entire cold content of his glass and waits.

…Waiting…

Waiting…THERE!

Brain freeze!

He laughs and winces at his now cold brain as his other would snarl back viciously in his mind, doubling the pain. He didn't mind, he's bored for Kami's sakes. He walks back to the kitchen, fills himself another glass of lemonade and sits back down onto his favorite chair.

…Yep, he was going to do it again.

His other was in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

/--/

Author's rambling: I don't have the time to really type after all with school coming to an end, SATs, banquets, etc. Glad summer is almost here. Though, I'll miss the seniors, they're cool.

My mind is currently into BLEACH and I wanna write a Hitsugaya/Ichigo vampire pairing this time. –bricked, mauled and shot.-

Bye!


End file.
